Empty Memories
by Twisted-Taffy
Summary: Nothing. He remembered nothing. Same story, two authors, two outcomes.
1. Introduction

Empty Memories Introduction

My partner actually came up with this idea, to show two very similar yet very different writing styles. You all have already seen the various outcomes of our writing combined in various ways with all our other stories. But in none of our other stories can you really see what the differences between our writing styles are.

Basically, this is a screen shot in the middle of our writing process. We fleshed out the basic idea together, before my partner filled out most of it. Then they took it a finished it entirely by themselves, while I took it and modified and finished it by myself. Eventually, we ended up with two stories really the same plot but written in two different writing styles.

We may eventually finish this together and post the finished version so you can see what it will be like in the end, or you can simply look at our other stories.

*Post-it note stapled to the back, words scribbled on it in permanent marker.*  
>"NOTE FROM MYSTERIOUS AUTHOR 2"<br>What my wondrous co-author and friend didn't state earlier, this story truly came about because ideas were lazily made and half-heartedly written and quite honestly, I couldn't be bothered to figure out where this fit in the story line. So I didn't.

Disclaimer: We own nothing of the Yogscast. It belongs to the Yogscast.


	2. Author 1

Empty Memories-Author 1

Screaming. Flames. Pain. Guilt. Blood splatters. Crying. His guilt. Torn limbs, broken bodies. Darkness. Death. And it was all his fault.

And so he ran.

"..hos. Xephos. Xephos!"

Honeydew hurriedly shook his friends body, watching in worry as the other man's limbs thrashed and his breaths came as gasps, eyes flickering behind closed lids, not slowing despite the repeated shaking. Patience running out, the dwarf raised a bare hand and brought it swinging down to slam loudly against Xephos's pale cheek. He scrambled back shortly after, experience teaching him fully what would follow.

Xephos's already tensed body wound tighter as strained muscles flung him across the room. His back slapped across the wall as he fell against it in a defensive position, bare skin meeting rough wood with a sound you never get used to. Icy blue eyes snapped open wildly, throwing a soft glow about the night-darkened room as they were forced open and glued there with fear. His ragged gasps filled the silence of the room, sound traveling with light to fill the otherwise empty space.

Honeydew hung back, safely keeping his distance from the spaceman, whom he knew could and would lash out at anyone who approached him in this state. He waited, whispering gently, calmly looking for the signs he knew would come, the signs told him he could come.

"Xeph. Hey man, it's okay. It's over mate. It's done for now."

The spaceman's hand rose slowly, coming to rest gently on the stinging pink outline on his face, while his eyes stared dead before him, seeing nothing. Slowly water rose in those eyes, diluting the glow and threatening to spill over the edge, shaking muscles now struggling to keep his lanky body upright.

The dwarf rushed forward to catch him as those muscles gave out, sending him toppling face-first towards his knees. Xephos's face fell against a cloth-clad shoulder and he pressed against it further, closing his eyes to shut off the escape of light and tears, as warm arms wrapped around him. A voice whispered in his ear, words filtering slowly into his mind.

"Do you remember anything this time, Xeph?"

Honeydew could feel cold wetness seep through his jacket just as easily as he could feel the despair seep through his friend. Xephos slowly shook his head against his friend's sleeve, his words coming out muffled and broken.

"Nothing. I remember nothing."


	3. Author 2

Empty Memories-Author 2

Screaming. Flames. Pain. Blood splatters. Crying. Guilt. Torn limbs, broken bodies. Darkness. Death came, and it was all his fault.

And so he ran.

A name rang through a small room as a small figure hurriedly shook his friends body, watching in worry as the other man's limbs thrashed and his breaths came as gasps, eyes flickering behind closed lids, not slowing despite the repeated shaking. Patience running out, the figure raised a bare hand and brought it swinging down to slam viciously against the other's pale cheek. He scrambled back shortly after, experience teaching him full well what disaster would next ensue.

The taller one's already tensed body wound tighter as strained muscles flung him wildly across the room; years of battle instincts kept his sudden movements nimble. His back slapped across the wall as he fell against it in a defensive position, bare skin meeting rough wood with a harsh sound one never gets used to while his well-defined chest heaved, fear-paled skin show casing the scars that crisscrossed it. Icy eyes snapped open wildly, casting a soft blue glow around the night-darkened room as eyelids were forced open and glued there with fear. His ragged gasps filled the silence of the room, sound traveling with light to fill the otherwise empty space.

The dwarf hung back, safely keeping his distance from the agitated spaceman, whom he knew would lash out at anyone who disturbed him in this state. He waited, calmly looking for the signs he knew would come, the signs told him he could come.

Eventually the spaceman's hand rose gingerly, coming to rest gently on the stinging pink outline on his face, while dead eyes stared before him, seeing nothing-or perhaps seeing something far off in a place only he could go. Slowly liquid rose in those eyes, diluting the glow, drops threatening to be spilt over the edge by shaking muscles that now struggled to keep his lanky body upright.

The dwarf rushed forward to catch him as those muscles gave out, sending him toppling towards his knees. His face pushed against a cloth-clad shoulder and he pressed against it further, shutting off the escape of light and tears, as warm arms wrapped around him. A voice whispered in his ear, sound filtering slowly into his shocked mind. Words asked him in there were any images left in his mind, anything left beyond the pure emotion.

The dwarf could feel cold wetness seep through his jumper and draw heat from the skin beneath just as easily as he could feel the despair seep through his friend and chill his soul. The spaceman slowly shook his head against his friend's sleeve, his words coming out muffled and broken.

Nothing. He remembered nothing.


End file.
